Atonement
by Juniper Ocean
Summary: Anarchy has fallen. The reign of the Sith is over. Only a single quest remains.
1. Taking Off The Mask

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars. Enough said.

Atonement

By: Juniper Ocean

* * *

Liberation.

It coursed through his veins in a heady rush as he felt his master's life force drain away taking with it the bloody haze that had obscured soul for far too long. The Emperor, the vile Darth Sidious, the bastard that had destroyed his life…

No.

By taking the title Darth Vader he had done that himself.

Another labored breath struggled past his lips. He was dying. His body would not cooperate, the wires that animated his artificial limbs were shorting out as the residual effects of his master's energy blast slowly shut down the automatic controls. This was the end and for the first time he gave up without a fight.

His robotic legs ceased to function and he collapsed to the ground nearly taking his son down with him. Luke tried to pull him desperately but they both knew it was a futile effort. His time was up. With only a precious few moments left among the living there was something much more important he needed to do.

"Luke… help me take this mask off."

His son looked mildly startled at his request. "But you'll die."

Luke's concern stirred warmth in his broken soul and feelings that were ruthlessly suppressed into a forgotten oblivion began to fill the void of darkness inside of him with blinding light. Basking, he smiled. "Nothing can stop that now. Just for once let me look on you with my own eyes."

It was the plea of a dying man for something he could take with him into the Nether World. A single memory to cleanse way the bloodstains of his rebirth in the dark side.

He held his breath as the mask was lifted away and he was able to see his own flesh and blood for the first time. He knew the face, it was similar enough to his own when he was that age. And those eyes, they reminded him of a young man he thought to be long dead.

Anakin Skywalker was a stranger to him now. He had left that part of himself behinda lifetime ago… A weak smile played upon his lips as he tasted happiness for the first time inover twodecades. Perhaps he would find himself again. Luke was here after all.

It was time. "Go now my son. Leave me."

"No." Luke insisted with the same gentle stubbornness he once possessed. "You're coming with me. I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you."

"You already have Luke," he whispered, not having the strength to speak louder though knowing it was his son's faith and forgiveness that was his salvation. "You were right. You were right about me," though he regretted not seeing Leia once more…

"Tell your sister you were right..."

Anakin's last conscious thought was the irony that in this moment of death he felt more alive than he had in last twenty years.

* * *

Authors Note: I couldn't help myself. After a Star Wars marathon that ended with seeing Episode III this was bound to happen. There's going to be about three more chapters since Anakin has a few loose ends to tie up and being a Jedi he has the immortal power to do it.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Shades Of Gray

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars or my very own Yoda... but I'd really like to.

Atonement

Ch. 2

By: Juniper Ocean

* * *

The Force was an amazing thing.

It surrounded Anakin like an encompassing gray blanket, fusing and swirling with his formless soul. Strands of energy were born flowing in a constant eddy of free-form movement, yet he knew with certainty that this was where all life began and would eventually return.

As the energy danced clarity filled his awareness whispering to him from the streaks of white, silver, and black. The force was accepting back it's chosen one, showing him that in the spectrum of life shades of gray were interwoven in everything.

Anakin was nearly overwhelmed. A dose of humility allowed him to see the true universe as it was, ever changing, ever evolving, and far greater than any power he could have hoped to achieve. He was only a small piece of something infinite. As startling as the feeling was, it also brought with it a sense of peace that he could never recall experiencing through mediation or Jedi teachings.

It was in the gray infinity, amidst the comfort of simply being, that Anakin felt a beckoning surge in the force. He knew from whom the calling came as slide-show of memories flashed before him.

The images of Obi-Wan Kenobi brought forth contrary emotions for he had once admired the man who had been his closest friend and mentor. He'd strived so hard for Obi-Wan's esteem in his abilities and had worked to gain the Jedi master's respect as an equal. Yet when all was said and done Obi-Wan was only human and not above using his apt pupil as means to an end.

Anger and hate stirred as did feelings of guilt and brotherly love, but there was no war for dominance. Anakin could feel all these things because he had good reason. The feelings did not have to consume him now, nor did he have to vindicate their conception from his memories.

It was all a matter of opinion anyway.

Still the desire to mend the rift left between himself and his master… master? No, he was no longer an apprentice, but they had been friends and his desire to mend old wounds given and received compelled Anakin to answer Obi-Wan's summons.

The force guided him and he watched in awe as the world came together around him, taking shape in the methodical bursts of energy. The veil lifted and the living emerged from the space between all realms. The vague sensation of a body returned along with diluted sensory perception as Anakin's spirit joined with the mortal world.

Small bonfires dotted the rolling slopes of the forest as the sound of celebration echoed amongst the trees. Fireworks brightened the night sky in a display of victory seen though the canopy of leaves. Ewoks and humans joined together to revel in the joyous moment. The simple jubilation of the scene brought a smile to Anakin's face.

And there was Luke. He met his son's gaze but there was no consternation in the young man's expression, only relief and happiness that left him looking quite satisfied with the situation.

Anakin lowered his eyes briefly as another wave of guilt swept over him. There was no excuse for the mistakes he'd made or the unimaginable pain he had caused for so many others through his actions, and more importantly the hurt he had brought to those he loved. Across the bonfire Leia approached Luke urging him to rejoin the festivities and in that moment, seeing them side by side for the first time, Anakin was overcome with bittersweet pride at the fine adults his children had become.

The hope for the future lie within them, anyone could see that. Leia would add a strong voice to the new government as she had proven by leading the rebellion and Luke showed the promise of becoming a great Jedi master. The young man was driven by compassion so very much like his mother…

Padmé…

Anakin forced the thought away as quickly as it arose. Now was not the time fall into a self-destructing rage at his own incompetence to protect the one more precious to him that anything else. He could spend eternity punishing himself for her death but not now and certainly not in the presence of Obi-Wan and Master Yoda.

He cast a glance at his former mentors, earning a tolerant smirk from Obi-Wan and an approving nod from master Yoda.

"Fulfilled is the prophecy," sighed the ancient Jedi, "peace has returned to the galaxy and the empire, gone it is. Hm."

"This is truly a time to celebrate." Obi-Wan agreed. Turning to Anakin his aged features softened. "It is good to have you back with us. I had thought you were lost to the dark side forever."

For all Anakin expected, calm acceptance and welcome was not what he had anticipated from Obi-Wan. A heated 'I told you so' was more his mentor's style. There was the barest hint of disappointment in the older man's voice but that aside he seemed genuine.

Anakin looked down again as his shame rose nearly choking him. "I never thought it would come to this. I thought I was strong enough to use the power of the Sith and not let it consume me, but it altered my perception the moment I opened myself to it. My intentions were… were selfish but… there was no other way I could see..." _to save Padmé_.

"No other way for what Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan.

"To stop death," he said bitterly. "I trusted Palpatine when he told me he could teach me to overcome death. The Jedi were not that strong and I was desperate. I kept thinking if only I were more powerful…"

Master Yoda shook his head sadly. "A misplaced trust that betrayed you, I see."

"No one can stop death Anakin. It is a necessary part of the force and something that can not be changed." Obi-Wan reasoned, "I can understand the fear of death but you certainly were reckless enough. The fear never stayed your impulses before. What brought about the sudden realization of your mortality?"

"It wasn't for myself that I was concerned. It was for Padmé. I kept having dreams, just like the ones I had of my mother, and I watched her die in childbirth. I only wanted to save her and to do that I needed to be stronger."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a skeptical look. "So you sold your soul to the dark side?"

Anakin glared back, feeling a spark of annoyance. "I thought I could handle it, all right. Obviously I was wrong."

"But I still don't see-"

"Invincible, young Skywalker believed to be." Master Yoda interrupted, chuckling. "Blinded by arrogance, he was. Not so different from the master, the apprentice is."

Anakin grinned at the truth of master Yoda's double reproach, but his amusement was short lived with such a serious topic at hand. "I make no excuses for the horrible things that I've done." He said to Obi-Wan.

"Nor should you. What has happened can not be undone. Though it may do you some good to remember that nothing happens by accident. We could not foresee the rise of the empire and you could not foresee your own destruction. It was the will of the force. You have fulfilled the prophecy and brought balance as you were meant to."

"Well still it was foolish of me to trust Palpatine."

Pretentiously, Obi-Wan's insufferable smirk returned. "Foolish? Yes, it was absolutely foolish. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't hear a word of it. How may times had I warned you to never trust a politician?"

"But they weren't all like that. Padmé wasn't. She was honest and she worked hard for the best interests of the republic."

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan relented with reluctance. "Padmé was loyal to her heart, I will attest to that. She died believing in you Anakin."

She died believing in you…

For Anakin there was no stopping the pain this time. It crushed his chest leaving him raw and bleeding. Everything he had spent the last twenty years trying to forget came back to him destroying the last of his emotional barriers. The longing to have her with him again threatened to overtake him.

Clenching his fists in the folds of his tunic he struggled for control. In a voice as broken as his heart he admitted, "I wish I could see her once more. I miss her so much."

Yoda frowned as he sensed the emotions coming from him. Seeing no reason to prolong Anakin's suffering he offered a bit of advice. "Search inside and find her there you will. At one with the force now, you are. Use it."

Obi-Wan waved his hand dismissively, refocusing his attention on the celebration. "Go to your wife my young friend. There is time for us to meet again."

A new hope blossomed within Anakin. "Thank you, both of you, for everything."

There was a chance he could find Padmé.

His Padmé.

* * *

A.N. – Second chapter up. Two more to go I think. As for now I'm off to see ROTS for the third time and get some inspiration or the next chapter directly from the source.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
